


Bad Day

by SkinnyProcrastinator



Series: CurvyPragmatist One-shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyProcrastinator/pseuds/SkinnyProcrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth of my one-shot prompts, the original prompt will be at the bottom of the fic to avoid spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Regina heard the front door slam shut and paused in writing notes on the paperwork in front of her. Henry had long since been taught to not slam the front door which meant it could only be Emma. Since the blonde Sheriff had moved in three months ago the noise levels in the house had increased by ten-fold which Regina found strange considering they were now only a household of three.

Regina lowered her pen down and stood up from her desk with the intention of going into the hallway and repeating to Emma her frequently scripted mantra about slamming doors. As she crossed the room she could hear Emma mumbling and heard the sound of something solid hitting the ground.

Regina opened the door to her study and entered the hallway and.. paused in shock. Emma stood by the front door soaking wet, a bloodied gash on her forehead, one boot missing and her favourite red leather jacket on the floor in front of her.

“Emma,” Regina breathed as she quickly crossed the hallway, all thoughts of scolding the woman gone from her mind. “What.. what happened?”

Emma looked up at Regina and all the anger fell from her face and tears filled her eyes.

Regina stepped over the sodden leather fabric and pulled Emma into her arms. “Darling, what happened?”

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina and mumbled something into Regina’s shoulder.

Regina pulled back a little. “I didn’t catch that?”

“I had a really shitty day,” Emma said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Regina searched Emma’s face and her eyes rested on the bloodied gash on her forehead. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her love injured and she raised her open palm and healed the wound with her magic.

She then took a step back and waved her hand over Emma and after a cloud of purple smoke disappeared the blonde was dry and changed into her favourite Winnie the Pooh pyjamas that she once confided that she wore when she was sick.

Emma’s face scrunched up as she attempted to smile at the sweet gesture but ended up crying again.

Regina put her arm around Emma’s waist and quickly guided her into the study and sat down on the comfortable sofa that Emma had insisted on. Regina grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Emma’s shoulders and threw a fireball into the fireplace to set the logs ablaze.

Finally, she waved her hand above the coffee table in front of them and a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon appeared next to a plate of freshly baked cookie.

“What happened?” Regina tried for the third time.

“Everything,” Emma sniffed as she reached forward and plucked a tissue from the box on the table.

Regina put her arm around Emma’s shoulders and leaned in to hear Emma speak.

“So I left early because I wanted to do that report, but the damn computer kept freezing because it’s from nineteen-fucking-ninety-two and I lost everything I worked on yesterday,” Emma began.

Regina blushed, while her office had a latest model top-of-the-range laptop the Sheriff’s office was left equipment that she wouldn’t even use as a doorstop.

“I’ll replace the computers this week,” Regina promised.

“And then there was a call that some mad woman with a goose was causing havoc at the park,” Emma continued. “So I went there and it was Old Mother Goose and she was having an argument with some woman who lives in a shoe, anyway the goose bit my arm.”

Emma rolled up the sleeve on her arm where a nasty scar had formed. “I tried to heal it myself but it went like this.”

Regina waved her hand over the scar and Emma’s arm was as good as new.

“We’ll go through a lesson on healing this weekend,” Regina said.

Emma nodded and pulled her sleeve down and reach forward for a cookie and took a bite. In between chews she continued to speak, “and then David arrested Hook for drunk and disorderly so I had to listen to him whining in the cells.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina sympathised.

“So I went out to run a couple of errands in the cruiser and the damn thing got a puncture so I had to change that because I was in the middle of nowhere,” Emma said bitterly.

“Why didn’t you use your magic?” Regina asked softly.

“After the thing with my arm I didn’t want to take any risks,” Emma said with a sigh.

Regina nodded her understanding.

“Anyway, I couldn’t change it because the wrench in the trunk isn’t the right one so I had to call David to come and get me. Which is mortifying because he’s my dad and I love him and everything but sometimes he makes me feel like a little girl.”

Emma reached forward and picked up the hot chocolate and took a sip before looking down at her bare feet. She looked at Regina pathetically and wiggled her toes. Regina rolled her eyes gently and waved her hands and a pair of thick, knitted socks that Mary Margaret had made appeared on Emma’s feet.

“And then I had to go and see Mary Margaret and Neal was sick on me,” Emma continued. “And then we argued about something..”

“What did you argue about?” Regina asked carefully. While Mary Margaret and David had accepted that their daughter was dating and living with Regina she still wondered if Emma’s parents would one day attempt to tear them apart.

“Nothing serious,” Emma said quickly.

“Emma,” Regina said in a soft, warning tone.

Emma put the hot chocolate mug down. “She didn’t meant it but she kinda criticised the way I was holding Neal. Because he threw up, she said I didn’t know how to hold a baby.. which is technically true because clearly I gave Henry away.”

“Oh, Emma,” Regina said and pulled the blonde into a tighter hug.

“She apologised straight away but you know how she can be, she just blurts things out,” Emma said as she angrily wiped at more tears that were falling down her face.

“Anyway,” Emma continued. “After that I had a meeting with the dwarves and you know how annoying that can be. Then I had a call out to a break in at the Terrence Farm out of town, so I took the Bug and went to check it out. There were some kids so I chased them across the frozen pond.”

Regina winced, she already knew how this ended by the way Emma arrived home.

“So it cracked, obviously,” Emma said.

“Obviously,” Regina agreed.

“And I fell in but luckily it was at the edge so I managed to get out again. But the kids were gone so I went back to the Bug..” Emma trailed off.

“And?” Regina asked.

Emma paused, Regina hated the Bug and had always claimed it would let Emma down at some point when she needed it most.

“It wouldn’t start,” Emma said quietly.

Regina remained quiet and kept her grip on the blonde.

“So I opened the engine to have a look and hit my head and got the cut,” Emma winced at the memory of the injury. “And my phone battery had run out and I didn’t have my walkie talkie with me.”

Regina held a breath in to prevent herself from saying something.

“So I started to walk back,” Emma said. “And I thought I’d cut through the woods around the back of the stables.”

“The one with the boggy marsh?” Regina asked.

“Yeah,” Emma said. “So I lost my boot in there, this bog just wouldn’t give it up so I had to slip my foot out. And ripped my jacket on some bushes. My jacket..”

“It’s repaired and in the closet,” Regina said softly.

Emma turned to look at her girlfriend. “Are you going to shout at me?”

“For what?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“For being stupid, not charging my phone, messing up my magic, walking through the marsh, losing my boot, getting hurt, slamming the front door..” Emma started quickly listing her sins.

“And what good would all that do now?” Regina asked as she rubbed soft circles on her girlfriend’s lower back.

“None,” Emma admitted.

“You’ve learnt your lesson the hard way, there’s no point in me rubbing it in,” Regina pointed out.

Emma softly smiled and looked down at her favourite pyjamas, the blanket, the warm fire, socks, hot chocolate and cookies. “You really take care of me, Miss Mills.”

“Only because you refuse to take care of yourself, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a small chuckle. “How about we watch that awful cooking show you like so much and then I’ll go to Granny’s and get you a burger?”

Emma’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really,” Regina agreed. “Let’s end this bad day with some good memories.”

“I love you,” Emma said with sincerity.

“I love you too,” Regina said and kissed the blonde.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Emma had a hard day. Regina takes care of her.


End file.
